Heretofore, the slam-shut valves of the prior art have used rigid latch assemblies with various kinds of reset assemblies. The prior art use of rigid latches increased the frictional forces required to accomplish release, and consequently, closing of the slam-shut valve. Also, resetting of the slam-shut valve was more difficult.